Our Slighty Altered Version Of CoS
by Scarlet le Fay
Summary: y r 2 muggle borns in slytherin? y do they like draco malfoy? y do they hate ron weasley? y do i suck at summeries?Unfinished. a duofic done by me and Gumlick.
1. The Letter

Author's Note: First off, I hate Author's Notes, so this is probably the only one you will see through out the story.  
  
Rating: PG(ish) Maybe PG-13 later.  
  
Title: Our Slightly Altered Version of CoS  
  
Summery: When two young muggle-borns get sorted into Slytherin, anything can happen.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter, and I'm not getting paid for this!! So far I only own Joanne and Rebecca, but you can't have them!! (They are based on real people. HINT HINT)  
  
  
  
  
  
It was about quarter to nine when Joanne woke up in her cheerful London flat, which she lived in with her Mom, Dad, and little brother. In the next flat over, live her best friend, Rebecca, and her Mom, Dad, and older brother. They were both 11, and planning to start the 6th grade this year at the local secondary school. Little did they know, that their plans would soon change...  
  
*  
  
  
  
Joanne opened her eyes, and then promptly closed then after being nearly blinded by the bright cheerful sun. She had just reached sitting position, when a blow to the head immediately knocked her back down.  
  
Silently cursing, she was just wondering why the zoo couldn't keep the flying squirrel cage closed (such things had happened before), when she opened her eyes, and... um...stared.  
  
An owl was sitting on her chest glaring imperiously at her. With a sassy flick of its tail feathers, it departed, leaving a yellowed moldy, owl- shitty letter. Before going any further however, she pulled out her handy- dandy Guide to Owl Body Language and found that a tail flick means, "you're sexy". Spirit slightly uplifted by this, she commenced to open her letter.  
  
Dear Ms. Santa Ana,  
  
We are please to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry...Yadda Yadda Yadda...She skipped the boring parts...We will be looking forward to seeing you. Term begins on Sept. 1.  
  
"Whoa..." She muttered to herself.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
There were only about four things Joanne and Rebecca had in common. They both like socks and carrots, and both fear people that smile too much. How they became friends is anyone's guess. But no matter. They're friends now.  
  
Joanne groaned when she remembered what day it was. 'Damn,' she said, silently. Today was Tuesday. Today she had piano. "URG," she moaned, as she rolled out of bed. Since it was late July, there was of course no school, but she liked to sleep in till at least 10:00. "A whole morning of sleeping wasted, thanks to that evil owl!!" She grumbled.  
  
It wasn't really the owl's fault though. She had woken up before it "attacked" her, but she needed to blame her lack of sleep on something.  
  
'Strange letter though,' she thought, thoughtfully. 'Oh well, probably just Jason playing another one of his immature jokes,' she thought, her bad mood returning in full measure.  
  
She took her sweet time dragging herself to the bathroom. 'Ugabuga! Piano at four...' she grumbled, while brushing her teeth. She let out a slightly audible string of curses, and anyone who heard her, would be impressed with her extensive vocabulary.  
  
After breakfast, she tiptoes upstairs--her family was still sleeping. 'Lazy bums,' she thought. She headed into the computer room to get some quality time on the computer, without her little brother who isn't really that little, nagging her to get off. He is only one year younger then Joanne, and was at least an inch taller then her. She often wondered what he did all the time on the computer. 'Probably looking at porn pics,' she thought, chuckling.  
  
She was pleased to see that Rebecca was on AIM, under the sn ScarletXXphoenix. She greeted her, and asked what they should do that day, all thoughts of the cryptic letter gone from her mind.  
  
* 


	2. The Discovery

1  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
  
  
They decided on Joanne going to Rebecca's house to watch a movie, since HER parents were already up. She grabbed Dogma (staring Ben Afflect and Matt Damon, who are both incredibly HOT, which I REALLY REALLY wish I owned, which Amanda won't let me BORROW! *stares pointedly*) and rushed over to Rebecca's neighboring flat.  
  
All too soon it was time to go to piano. Joanne whined and complained, but still found herself shoved out the door, bag in hand. Like Rebecca, Mrs. Pritchard also lived nearby.  
  
Mrs. Pritchard was a mean old woman, who liked nothing better to do than to boss people around, and make their life a living Hell.  
  
She swaggered there, taking her time, in no apparent rush, whatever you want to call it, but she went slowly.  
  
Mrs. Pritchard opened the door with a curt, "You're late!" and hurried Joanne inside. She played scales until Mrs. Pritchard was satisfied, which was about after she played them 20 times until her finger ached.  
  
Mrs. Pritchard suddenly flipped to the back of her book, to an extremely hard song, which she knew Joanne couldn't play yet.  
  
"You will not leave until you finish it," said Mrs. Pritchard with a satisfied smirk. She tried and tried so many times, and it was way past time to leave. Her Mum would worry soon. At least she had Mrs. Pritchard to blame it on though.  
  
"You must play it like this!" screeched Mrs. Pritchard, and did a demonstration. "Put more effort into it!" She droned on and on, criticizing her skill. All the while, Joanne felt her anger building up inside her, higher and higher, until—  
  
Suddenly the sheet of music burst into flame. Just like that. Joanne puzzled over it for a few moments, until Mrs. Pritchard's shrieks brought her back to consciousness.  
  
"Well don't just sit there you stupid girl! Put it out!" Mrs. Pritchard was franticly trying to put the growing fire out with water. 'Good God, how will that help?' Joanne mentally sighed. She grabbed the paper, then threw it on the cold stone floor, and stomped it out with her Doc Marten boots. (Yes, I like those)  
  
Mrs. Pritchard looked in shock. After a minute or two, she snapped out of it, then barked at Joanne, claiming the lesson was over, without even a simple thanks. Joanne shrugged. 'Well, I'm not complaining…' Meanwhile…  
  
*  
  
As soon as Joanne left, Rebecca collapsed on her bed. 'Nothing to do…sooooo…boring…' Her brother walked down the hall. Rebecca glanced up and saw he still had green hair, and smirked. "Still go that hair I see." It wasn't a question. He scowled at her. "Yeah, thanks to you!" He stalked off.  
  
In truth, she didn't dye his hair green, as he said she had. She, of course, had already told him that, but being as stubborn as he was, didn't even listen to her.  
  
About a week ago, she and her brother had gotten into a little fight over the shower, He was taking so long that if he didn't finish soon, she would be late for school. She finally just left without showering, but not before yelling through the closed door, "You'll be sorry!" And added as an afterthought, "And I hope your hair turns green!" And it had, the following morning.  
  
Her parents didn't do much, because they figured it would just wash out, but it didn't. He was going to dye it back to normal that afternoon. "Can't go to school with green hair, now can I?" He had growled at her yesterday. 


	3. The Reunion

Chapter 3  
  
  
  
5 hours later…  
  
Bored, bored, BORED! Rebecca had done nothing all day, and right now had taken to starting out the window.  
  
'Ugabuga! I'm just wasting the summer by staring out this bloody window! School starts on September 3rd, and today's July 25th, soooo…' she ticked the days off her fingers, and had to go to her toes and her fingers again. "Only 39 days of freedom left!" she moaned. "At least Matt's hair is back to normal,' she thought dully.  
  
She thought it was getting a bit stuffy, so she opened the window and let the breeze play around with her shoulder length chestnut hair. She was jerked out of her train of thought when she saw an odd shape flying toward her. Being curious as she was, she left the window open.  
  
'Curiosity killed the cat,' she scolded herself. 'Well I ain't no cat!' said another part of her mind. She grinned a little at this silent argument, until she remembered why she was having this argument in the first place. It took a few minutes. She looked out again and just saw an owl. No strange shape.  
  
Then the penny dropped. The owl WAS the strange shape! The owl had a letter attached to its foot. 'How strange,' she thought.  
  
She let the owl in through her window, and untied the letter from it. It read: 'Ms. R. Fornoff, 1782 Chirping Sodbury, London Flat, 2nd floor, bedroom with the Snake.' 'How odd!' She was intrigued at how they knew about her snake.  
  
"What the heck!" she said out loud, figuring it was just one of her friend's pranks, and ripped it open.  
  
'Dear Ms. Fornoff,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…What kinda freakin' letter is this anyway?' She read on. 'Whoa,' was about the only thing she could think right now.  
  
'A wand? Cool!' She flopped on her bed. After a few minutes, the shock wore off, and was replaced with excitement. Immediately she ran to the computer to send an email to Joanne, and her other friend, Hermione Granger, who she hasn't seen since last year, because she was sent off to some boarding school in Scotland.  
  
*  
  
Joanne had just started brushing her teeth, when she heard a loud, 'You've got mail!' from her bedroom. She spit out a lot of toothpaste.  
  
She looked over at the computer, and saw Rebecca's excited email.  
  
"Meet me and Herms at the creek tomorrow morning…" she trailed off. "Sounds good. I haven't seen 'Mione in a long time."  
  
The only thought she had before falling asleep, was where the heck she would buy a wand.  
  
*  
  
Rebecca was early. 'Darn!' Neither Joanne nor Hermione were there yet. 'Oh well,' she sighed. 'Patience is a virtue…'  
  
Ten minutes later…  
  
"Whoever made up that crapy line, 'Patience is a virtue', deserves to rot in Hell!" she screamed. 'Where are they?' she thought more calmly.  
  
Suddenly Rebecca heard a rustle in the bushed. Being the worried person she was, she picked up a stick and spun around only to find—  
  
"Joanne? Hermione?" she asked in obvious disbelief.  
  
"Where you going to club us to death with a TWIG?" Hermione chuckled. "I haven't seen you guys in so long!" she squealed, and pulled them both into a tight hug, the their horror. Tears where now streaming down her flushed cheeks. Even though they were a year younger than her, they still lived in her neighborhood, and were her only friends before Hogwarts, and she had missed them dearly.  
  
"So how was that boarding school of yours?" asked Joanne, once Hermione had released them. "What was it called anyway?" she asked, wondering if it could possibly be—  
  
"Er…" Hermione hesitated, "Hogwarts."  
  
"Cool! I'm going there too!" Joanne and Rebecca said in unison.  
  
"Really?" asked Hermione, her eyes widening.  
  
"Yeah, I got the letter last night!" They just stared at each other in shocked silence for a while, until Hermione broke the silence.  
  
"Erm… so do you guys know where to get your school things from?"  
  
'Uh-oh,' they both thought. It had never occurred to them where they would buy wands and phials in London.  
  
Hermione laughed at their shocked faces. "Well, I'm going to get mine tomorrow morning. You're more then welcome to come if you'd like."  
  
"Right, thanks."  
  
They parted, and started to go back to their respective houses.  
  
"Oh, and one more thing."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Come to my house at one."  
  
"Gotcha."  
  
"Right-O!" 


	4. Insulting Gryffindor

Chapter 4  
  
  
  
"Whoa!" Joanne exclaimed. "This is a wizard village?"  
  
"Most certainty is!"  
  
They bought all their books first. "All by Gilderoy Lockhart! He's so wonderful!" squealed Hermione. "I mean, uh," she said, seeing Joanne and Rebecca's faces contorted with un-concealed disgust.  
  
"Big over-grown git," Joanne mumbled.  
  
"Hey, I'm going to go meet my friend's, Harry and Ron," said Hermione excitedly. "C'mon!"  
  
*  
  
"What house do you guys want to be in?" asked Hermione suddenly, while they were waiting around Diagon Alley looking for Harry and Ron.  
  
"Uh, dunno," said Joanne. "Slytherin sounds the best from what I've heard."  
  
"How have you 'heard' anything?" asked Hermione suspiciously.  
  
"With the letter, there was this little brochure about Hogwarts that told us a bit about the teachers, houses and classes. Little background info 'bout 'em. That's all." She winked at Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, completely agree," said Rebecca. "Gryffindor looks terrible. All that about them being brave! PAH! I bet there's only a few Gryffindors that are REALLY as good as it makes them out to be. If the hat tried to put ME there, I'd die of shame!"  
  
"Hey, that's my house you're insulting there!" snapped Hermione.  
  
"YOU'RE a Gryffindor 'Mione?" sneered Joanne. "My gawd," she added as an afterthought.  
  
"You would make a perfect Slytherin," said Hermione, anger getting the better of her.  
  
"Why thank you Herms," said Joanne, smirking. Rebecca grinned too, chuckling to herself.  
  
"AAARGH!" screamed Hermione, and stormed off. Joanne and Rebecca smirked to each other.  
  
"Really, though," said Rebecca. "I can't imagine being put in Gryffindor."  
  
"Yeah, all that stuff about them being so great and noble. Load of old tosh."  
  
Rebecca looked at her quizzically.  
  
"Well, Mum says that sometimes." Rebecca shrugged at this statement.  
  
"Soooo…"  
  
"Let's go get our wands now."  
  
"Good idea."  
  
They walked up to a very old shop with pealing letters that told them they were at Ollivander's wand shop. They walked in nervously and stood by the opening of the back room, where they heard sounds like shelves crashing to the ground, and quiet cursing.  
  
Suddenly a very ruffled old man clamored out of the back room.  
  
"Hello, I'm sorry to keep you ladies waiting. I'm Mr. Ollivander. First year at Hogwarts?" he asked, his blue eyes burning into theirs. They nodded mutely.  
  
"So you will be getting your first wand today." It was not a question. "Alright then, so who will go first?"  
  
'This guy's creepy. Oh well. May as well get it over with…' "I will," said Joanne.  
  
"Very well, very well. Please step up here Ms…?"  
  
"Santa Ana, Joanne Santa Ana."  
  
"Alright Ms. Santa Ana. Try this one."  
  
  
  
Sorry that was such a short chapter, but that's the only story I have with me so far:( My friend, Scarlet, who I'm working on this story with has possession of the rest, and rest assure, I shall be getting it back quite soon. Sadly, I must depart now, because my English project is due tomorrow, and I haven't started it yet, and it is now, what, 5:00?? Please, please, PLEASE review! 


	5. Wands, Weasleys, and Winning Fights

Chapter 5  
  
  
  
She stood there looking up at him in confusion.  
  
"Erm…what do I do with it?"  
  
"Just give it a little wave. Go on now."  
  
She waved it around feeling mighty foolish. Nothing happened. She looked up at Mr. Ollivander, but he was already going to get another wand for her to try.  
  
"Ahhh…" he said in a cryptic voice. "Let's see how you do with this one. 10", made from Holly. The core is Dragon Heartstring. I have a good feeling about this one. Excellent for charm work. Quite nimble. Try again, now."  
  
She waved it again, but this time she felt warmth in her fingers, and wind rushing all around her. Silver and green sparks shot out of the wand. Mr. Ollivander was whooping and cheering. Rebecca was now on her feet, anxious for her turn.  
  
Rebecca waved five of six wands until she found her match.  
  
"Birch wood, phoenix feather, good for transfiguration. Will suit you nicely."  
  
'Well DUH!' Rebecca thought. 'Course it will! "The wand chooses the wizard," he must have said that a dozen times by now!  
  
He picked up the silver flower she had conjured, and handed it to her.  
  
"That'll be ten galleons a piece, ladies."  
  
They paid and went to go find Hermione, so they could go home. They couldn't find her anywhere.  
  
"Well, the only place we haven't looked is Gringotts, but I can't see why she would be there," said Joanne irritably.  
  
"Well, it's sure worth a try," said Rebecca, unable to keep the bitterness out of her voice.  
  
"Yeah, I know, I hope we didn't hurt her feelings."  
  
"WE!? YOU were the one insulting her house!"  
  
"Gryffindor DOES sound sucky though!"  
  
*Sigh*  
  
*  
  
They found Hermione a Gringotts talking to a tall kid with red hair and a lot of freckles, and a kid with messy black hair and glasses who was covered in soot.  
  
"Hey Herms!" Rebecca called when they got closer.  
  
Hermione glared at Joanne, but just said "Hey".  
  
"Look Herms, I'm sorry. You know I don't apologize often, and if I'm not sorry, I don't at all, so you had better forgive me," said Joanne, still looking her cool and compostured self.  
  
"Forgiven."  
  
"She sounds like Malfoy, doesn't look much like him though," said the boy with red hair. Hermione glared at the redhead this time.  
  
"Oh, sorry," said Hermione, looking at the two girls. "This is Ron Weasley, and this is Harry Potter," she said, indicating the two boys.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hay is for horses," said Joanne, getting impatient.  
  
The girls and Harry chuckled. Ron just scowled.  
  
"She really does sound like Malfoy. I bet she's in Slytherin," Ron said to Harry in an undertone. She heard anyway. She didn't take it as an insult though.  
  
"I hope so."  
  
Ron and Harry gaped at the girl, but Hermione said nothing.  
  
"Slytherin's the evil house you know," said Ron, determined to make her change her mind.  
  
"Yes, don't want to get mixed up with that kind," Harry agreed. He had started to get pretty fond of the two girls, and wanted them in Gryffindor with him.  
  
"Thanks for the concern Harry." She smiled at him. He was alright, but his friend Ron was a big pain. "We are muggle-born, so we didn't really have parents to tell us about the houses, so we haven't heard enough to judge them by. I'm just saying Slytherin looked the best. My favorite color's green too," she added with a shark-like grin, which showed off her green and silver braces.  
  
"I didn't either," said Harry, "They were ki—I mean, died when I was a baby."  
  
"Aww, poor thing," Rebecca patted his arm sympathetically.  
  
"I'm just saying Slytherin's traits seem to fit me and Rebecca here, quite well."  
  
She and Ron got in a heated argument about the subject, until Rebecca and Hermione claimed they had to go back home.  
  
"Fiery temper, eh, Ron?" Harry asked, grinning, once the girls were out of earshot.  
  
"Wouldn't it be funny if she ended up in Hufflepuff?" asked Ron with a snort, nursing his bleeding nose. Near the end, the fight had gotten a little physical.  
  
"Well, you shouldn't have told her that all Slytherin's supported Voldemort, and then you wouldn't have to worry about what she'll do to you while you sleep at night when term starts," said Harry, pointing out the obvious.  
  
Ron just snorted again.  
  
  
  
*  
  
A/N:  
  
Sean Mulligan: For anyone that was wondering, this story is taking place in Harry and friend's second year, during CoS.  
  
Yes, I have decided to change the title. If you have any other suggestions, please do not hesitate to ask! 


	6. The Chapter with the Albino Broccoli, So...

Chapter 6  
  
  
  
"So… said Hermione a few minutes later, "Did either of you two tell your parents you're going to Hogwarts?" she asked, in her bossy know-it-all voice.  
  
"Of course not," said Joanne simply.  
  
"How are we going to do that anyway?" asked Rebecca, slightly nervous now.  
  
"Well, it took me ages to convince my parents to let me go," said Hermione, in that same know-it-all voice that everyone knew all too well. She must have noticed their still nervous faces, and said, "I could get my parents to consult yours, and make them let you guys go."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Yeah, we owe ya one, Hermy."  
  
"Just don't diss my house anymore. That'll do just fine."  
  
"Done."  
  
"Right."  
  
*  
  
On the way home both were silent, contemplating the fact that they would be leaving soon for an unfamiliar world where they feared they would be most ill prepared. Actually, the thought running through their heads was YAHOOOO!  
  
'Oh boy!' Rebecca thought, 'I'll finally get to leave, and a full 7 years sooner then I expected! No more chores, parents, and brother! Although, now I won't get to look at his friends watching the telly with their shirts off anymore...that was fun.'  
  
Meanwhile, Joanne was contemplating whether or not Rebecca could come over for dinner. "D'ya wanna come over for dinner?" she asked.  
  
"Sure, but we gotta go over to my house afterward and watch my brother's friends not pay any attention to me and look extremely sexy with their shirts off."  
  
"I wonder if the guys at Hogwarts are good at banging."  
  
"Pro'lly, they most likely use magic to help them," said Rebecca, musing about this particularly satisfying subject.  
  
They walked into the building silently, no doubt imagining *cough* lewd images of themselves and other wizards.  
  
When they go to Joanne's flat, her mother called, "Jo! Supper's ready! Hello Rebecca, nice to see you around. Where have you two been all afternoon?" Here the girls hide their packages behind their backs. She continued to ask all those annoying questions mothers ask if they're overprotective. Trusting her mother wasn't listening, Joanne whispered to Rebecca, "Let's get outta here ASAP! I can't take much more of this!"  
  
"Hmmm."  
  
For dinner they had shepherds pie, cheese, cauliflower, and some truffle. (Getting hungry yet??)  
  
Rebecca looked quizzically (for the second time that day) at her plate and asked, "What's up with the albino broccoli?"  
  
Realizing her mistake as everyone turned to stare at her openmouthed, she attempted to make up for it by chiming in, "Well, of course its albino, isn't most broccoli?"  
  
Trying to save her friend from further disgrace, Joanne whispered, "It's cauliflower, not broccoli, you bloody dolt!  
  
"Oh."  
  
Not quite knowing what to do, everyone was more or less silent for the rest of the meal, which allows me as the writer to digress into a hopelessly long run-on sentence that my English teacher would be quite proud of me for identifying.  
  
"Oh, well thanks for the meal. I've got to be going now, Schnickerdoodles!" Rebecca said, waving. For the second time that evening they all stared at her again.  
  
And so she left the cheery London flat for the one next to it, where upon entering, she was swept into the arms of one of her brother's friends who was infatuated with her. She stayed the whole night in his arms, and, well, *cough*  
  
  
  
  
  
N/A: yes, I have changed Josephine's name. I just didn't like it much anymore. Scarlet's character, Rebecca is the same though. 


	7. Another Lesson With Madam Useless

Howdy everyone! I kno I sayd there'd by no more authors notes, but I can't resist ;) Thank you to all the wonderful reviewers!  
  
Sean Mulligan: yay! U haf reviewed 4 of my 15 reviews! *hugz u* maybe 11 year old girls don't, but the 13 year old girl helping me write this does! Just for ure info tho, I didn't write NE o those parts. And for ure most recent review: YES SIR!  
  
Willowhawk: That 'frick my hands' statement kinda scared me…. Write more chapters of Snape n Mr. Pink Bunny! NOW! That IS an order! *cracks whip* ahem, sorry.  
  
I can also type a lot faster now that I had my keyboarding class! It WASN'T wasted on me!! *does funky lil dance*  
  
This chapter wasn't originally in the notebook me n scarlet r writing this story in, but sum o u *cough* Sean Mulligan *cough* want me to update more! (y'all make me feel so special!) so I kno ure askin, "so wats the problem, just type sum more up!" but I can't do that. Scarlet's got the notebook, n I won't c her for 3 more dayz, so i'm just writing sumtin that's not in the book! Got all that?? Good. Onward to the story!!  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~Gumlick~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Another lesson with Madam Useless  
  
  
  
Joanne yawned.  
  
She had gotten about NO sleep at ALL last night, because she had other more important things on her mind then sleep. Mainly, Hogwarts, her parents letting her go, and the disturbing noises she had heard coming from Rebecca's flat last night. (Don't kill me for that statement!) She was not a morning person.  
  
Hermione was supposed to have Joanne and Rebecca's parents over for tea with her parents, to discuss their going to Hogwarts. They were supposed to be coming home right about now. Joanne was hoping against hope that they come home after, oh, say, another 30 minutes or so. She would have piano around that time.  
  
Her only happy thoughts at this moment was that at Hogwarts she wouldn't have piano anymore! But on the other hand, her mum might totally cross the line and make her go home every week to have lessons. That thought scared her.  
  
Joanne popped another skittle in her mouth. Yes, this was the kind of lunch she gets when her parents aren't home. Sad, huh??  
  
Just then the door slammed open, then slammed closed, and two very angry parents stomped into the room.  
  
"Have a nice time at tea?" Joanne asked, putting on her best I'm-innocent look.  
  
"No," her father said flatly.  
  
"Back so soon?" she asked, her expression faltering slightly.  
  
"Yes," her mother said dryly.  
  
"So…" Joanne trailed off, hoping that they would tell her what she'd been dieing to know.  
  
Her mother's frown softened, and she sighed. It had always been hard for her to stay mad at her little *cough* angel.  
  
"Yes, you can go," she said.  
  
Well, you can guess what happened. No?? You're THAT stupid?? Ok, well here's what happened.  
  
Joanne gave a shout of joy, then jumped onto the kitchen table and did a little funky dance, yelling, "I can go to Hogwarts," over and over again. Jason stared at her. She was SUPPOSED to be babysitting him.  
  
She cleared her throat and hopped down, noticing everyone's stares.  
  
"So can Rebecca go?" she asked, finally thinking of someone other then herself  
  
Her mother sighed again. This was not a good sign.  
  
"When we left, her parents were having a big row with Mr. and Mrs. Granger. You should be glad you have such understanding parents." She said, a smile twitching on her young face. (Yes, her parents are only 31, not very old!) "Mrs. Granger should be able to coax them into it."  
  
"Okies! Thanks Mum!" Joanne said, and skipped happily off to her room.  
  
"YOU HAVE PIANO IN 15 MINUTES!" her mum yelled after her.  
  
Joanne's heart sank.  
  
*  
  
So that's how she got there. Sitting on a piano bench in Madam Useless's house. With no escape route. Left there to suffer the doom only piano lessons could bring. She hated her life at this moment.  
  
Her self-pitying thoughts were interrupted by none other then Madam Useless herself, walking into the room, in all her *cough* glory.  
  
"Alright, alright, let's begin," she said to Joanne coldly. Last weeks fire incident was clearly not forgotten.  
  
Joanne sighed, and turned to the back of the book at the hard song Mrs. Pritchard had assigned her last week. It was called 'A Super-Special Sorta Song,' and all the cheerfulness scared her immensely. It was also terribly long.  
  
After she attempted to play it, Mrs. Pritchard insulted her playing, of course.  
  
"You don't get it at all, do you, you stupid child!" her voice rang out around her cold-as-ice basement.  
  
'No, actually, I don't!' thought Joanne, that familiar feeling of anger washing over her again. She stayed silent and just let Mrs. Pritchard rant on. Joanne hardly heard anything she said though.  
  
Suddenly, Mrs. Pritchard let out an annoyed noise, and shoved Joanne off the bench. She started to play it, but it sounded no better then when Joanne had played it.  
  
Joanne was now sitting on the cold, hard ground, hands clenched. Her fingernails were making nice crescent shapes on her palms, but she didn't care. Joanne didn't even care when she squeezed so hard that she drew blood. Mrs. Pritchard noticed though.  
  
"Don't drip all over my floor!" she screeched.  
  
Joanne got up. She had had enough of this treatment.  
  
She shoved her books in her bag, muttered a muffled, "Fuck you," and stomped out.  
  
In her rage walking home, she destroyed many things that were littering the sidewalk, whether they being trash, or toys some little kids were playing with. She didn't care. She didn't care what Madam Useless thought of her. It didn't matter. That was the last piano lesson she'd ever have again. At least with that witch.  
  
'No,' she reminded herself, 'Not a witch. I'm a witch. She's something that rhymes with it though…'  
  
When she got home she slammed the door with enough force to knock out an average person, and stormed up to her room.  
  
Joanne decided to do something useful, unlike her ex-piano teacher, and packed up her stuff for school.  
  
Luckily she would be leaving for Hogwarts soon. 


	8. Boarding The Train

Yes, I finally got a new chapter out! We really have at least half of the story written, but I'm too lazy to type it all up. This chapter is my longest so far I think, and took me the better half of my Sunday morning to type, so you had better be properly grateful! I beta-read the story myself (how sad) so hopefully there will be fewer errors then usually.  
  
  
  
~*~Gumlick~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Our Slightly Altered Version of CoS  
  
Chapter 8  
  
By Gumlick and Scarlet  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione arrived with Harry and the Weasley's and met Joanne and Rebecca standing around Kings Cross with their nervous-looking parents.  Neither of the girls knew how to get onto the so-called 'Platform 9 ¾' so all they could do was stand there until they found Hermione.  
  
They were in luck.  
  
"All you have to do is walk through the apparently solid barrier dividing platforms 9 and 10," she explained.  "Muggles can't step through it, so you'll have to come with us," she added matter-of-factly. They bid their parents good-bye.  
  
"You first, Jo."  
  
"Right."  Joanne strutted toward the solid-but-not barrier.  Leaning against it, she muttered, "Cya in a minute," and slipped through.  Her mother gave a very audible gasp.  
  
Joanne looked around at the scarlet Hogwarts Express.  She had made it.  
  
She had five minutes before the train left.  
  
'Not too much time," she thought.  Joanne pushed her trolley toward the train, and attempted to hoist her trunk into the shelf of the last compartment, and found it was too heavy.  
  
"Let me help you with that," came a voice from her left as she struggled to lift the trunk again.  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa!" said the voice again.  Joanne, panting, finally looked up to see her helper.  It was a boy about a year older then her with silvery-blonde hair, and piercing grey eyes.  He looked at her and smiled.  It wouldn't look natural to a person who had actually seen him before, but it looked great to her.  
  
She turned and looked at her trunk, safely stashed over her head, and turned back to thank the boy, but he had already gone.  
  
By that time Rebecca, Hermione, and a red-haired girl she had seen standing by Hermione earlier had boarded the train.  The twins and Percy went off somewhere else, but there was no sign of Harry and Ron.  Not like Joanne cared about Ron, however.  
  
"Hey, nice job with your trunk," said Hermione approvingly.  
  
"I had some help."  
  
"Well, could you help me now?" asked Rebecca, trying but failing to shove her trunk up next to Joanne's.  
  
"Sure.  Wingardium Leviosa!" she shouted, and the trunk flew up into the over-head compartment.  
  
"WOW, Joanne!" said Hermione aghast.  "Where ever did you learn that?"  
  
"The guy who helped me used it."  
  
"Ahhh…"  
  
"Who was it?" Rebecca asked curiously.  
  
"Dunno.  I didn't get his name or thank him or anything," she said mournfully.  
  
"Oh," said Hermione, not wanting to press the subject further.  
  
After they had all gotten settled in with their trunks, Hermione curled up with Standard Book of Spells Grade 2, Rebecca retreated to the corner with her Walkman, and Ginny (That was the red-head's name) took to staring out the window.  Joanne, however, was thinking about Hogwarts and this strange new world she was about to enter.  
  
  
  
Draco couldn't quite put is finger on why he had helped that first-year, because, of course, Malfoy's don't help other people unless there's something GOOD in it for them. That was one of his father's sayings.  
  
Maybe the girl looked like a person who could really use his help, but why would he help her? His father didn't really care about associating with muggle-borns. He didn't really hate them; his grandfather did. It was all for show for Lucius and his son. Maybe it was just physical attraction. That was part of it. The real reason was probably that she just looked like a Slytherin who would help him later. He had a knack for spotting those kinda things. It was mostly a mix between the latter and the former. He decided he would go find this girl again…  
  
  
  
The compartment door opened, and made Joanne, Ginny, and Hermione jump. Rebecca had totally tuned out the world by now.  
  
A shy-looking little boy entered, dragging his trunk with obvious distress. Hermione leapt up and preformed the levitating charm for him.  
  
"Thanks," he panted trying to catch his breath.  
  
"No problem," said Hermione. "Hermione Granger, 2nd Year Gryffindor. What's your name?"  
  
"Er…Billy Fisher. I want to be in either Slytherin," Hermione groaned at this, "or Ravenclaw."  
  
"Joanne Santa Ana. Wanna be in Slytherin."  
  
"Ginny Weasley. I uh…also wanna be in Slytherin," she said the last part very quietly.  
  
"Ginny!" yelled Hermione. Those were the only understandable words before she started sputtering. Ginny sighed.  
  
"I just want to be different. Not just looked down on as someone's little sister. I'm just sick of be 'good little Ginny.'"  
  
Hermione continued sputtering  
  
"Herms! Calm down!" Joanne said. "If Ginny wants to be in Slytherin, then that's her choice. Slytherin's just a house, just like any other." Ginny smiled weakly at her.  
  
Joanne's words seemed to work wonders, and Hermione just shrugged and resumed her reading.  
  
Joanne turned to look at Billy, but he was just staring at Rebecca with his mouth open. His freckles and light brown hair were both strew over his face, but he didn't notice. She grinned as he clumsily walked forward to sit next to Rebecca, and attempt to get her attention.  
  
Joanne was distracted by the door opening yet again, and in walking the boy who had helped her with her trunk. He spotted Hermione first. A grin spread across his face, then vanished as quickly as it came.  
  
"Where's Potty and the Weasel?" he asked looking around the compartment again. Joanne couldn't help but notice he was extremely hot.  
  
"Missed the train," said Hermione, putting her book down and getting to her feet. She tried to look intimidating. The boy didn't notice.  
  
He did notice Joanne though. He smiled again. His grey eyes were amazing. She just smiled back at him. They were just grinning at each other like idiots, until Joanne received an elbow in the ribs by Ginny.  
  
"Say something!" she hissed.  
  
"Ahem. I don't think I got a chance to thank you before. I'm Joanne Santa Ana." 'Very smooth,' she thought happily to herself.  
  
"You're welcome. I'm Draco Malfoy," he said.  
  
"Why don't you sit down?" she asked, already dreading the answer, yet also anxious to hear it. Draco opened his mouth to reply. 'He's going to turn me down, I just know it,' she thought miserably.  
  
"Sure."  
  
'Well, whadda ya know?"  
  
Hermione looked up when she didn't hear Draco leave. She glanced up and saw him chatting with Joanne. She felt angry again for some reason. Deep down, she knew she felt she was losing her friends. 'Oh, what would Harry and Ron think if they knew their enemy was in this compartment?' She also didn't know that they were right now flying a car above them, so whatever.  
  
"For some reason, you just look like a Slytherin," said Draco, wondering what made him do so. "That's why I was so keen to help you."  
  
"Aww… so it isn't the physical attraction?" asked Joanne in mock pout.  
  
"Well, maybe that too," he added grinning.  
  
"I can see YOU'RE a Slytherin too," she said, eyeing his green outfit. She also wanted to change the subject, even though she found it flattering.  
  
"And proud of it!"  
  
Joanne noticed something about Draco: he never showed expression. It shouldn't have bothered her, as she possessed the same talent; Rebecca often commented that she found it creepy. It was a tad un-nerving though, to see it on someone else. She just smiled at him.  
  
"Don't look now, but Herm's giving us *the look*"  
  
"Let her," he replied. She shrugged.  
  
"Did you know that there's a Halloween dance every year?" he asked staring pointedly at her.  
  
"Nooo…" she said, smiling slightly, hoping he was trying to hint at something.  
  
"AND," he continued, "There's a Yule Ball during Christmas for 4th years and up until 7th years. Then there's the Scarlet Trac, which is where all the 7th years go to the Three Broomsticks for a party. Weird name though. Did you know that either, Jo," he drawled out her name.  
  
"Noooo, I didn't, Draco," she imitated his drawl, and found she could do it quite well.  
  
"Astonishing," he said chuckling. Hermione looked over again and scowled.  
  
"Well," said Draco looking at his watch. "I had better go before Crabbe and Goyle come looking for me."  
  
"Bye, cya around I hope." She sighed mentally. She didn't want him to go yet.  
  
"Yeah, cya at the Slytherin table." He stood up and kissed her hand before walking out the door.  
  
As soon as he has left, Hermione left up and rushed over to Joanne.  
  
"What were you thinking, talking to Malfoy like that?" she shrieked. "And you let him kiss you too!"  
  
"It was just my hand—," she started to say, but Hermione jumped right in again.  
  
"He's evil, mean, and an annoying git and--,"  
  
"Mione! Leave her alone!" Everyone turned to looked over at Ginny except Rebecca and Billy, who were in their own little world.  
  
"He seemed really nice to me!" Ginny said.  
  
"To me too, Gin," Joanne replied comfortingly, as Ginny was looking doubtful, her courage failing.  
  
"Well, he's always to mean to me and Harry and Ron, especially Harry."  
  
"Did Harry do something to him first?" asked Joanne.  
  
"Er…uh…I dunno!" Hermione lied. She knew perfectly well that Draco had offered his friendship, but Harry rejected it. She didn't wanna admit that to Joanne though.  
  
"Yea, you do. Think about it."  
  
"Well…uh…" Hermione tried to think of a successful comeback, but failed. "I don't care. He's always really mean!"  
  
"Hrumph!"  
  
Joanne stalked over to a seat by the window. She was staring out of it when a sudden storm of giggling interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"So then I was like, 'You arse hole,' and he was like, 'Whut!' and it was SOOO funny!" Billy was saying to Rebecca, who was hanging on to his every word.  
  
'That's sickening,' thought Joanne.  
  
"Could you two PLEASE keep it down? SOME of us really aren't interested," she said.  
  
"And your point is……?" replied Billy.  
  
"Never mind," Joanne sighed.  
  
It was lucky that at that particular moment, the witch with the lunch cart came by, and everyone was more or less relaxed after that. That just goes to show you the wonder of food. The rest of the time they passed playing card games and trying simple spells. Soon they realized that the train was nearing Hogsmeade Station and decided to change into their robes. Soon Rebecca realized something…  
  
"Erm…Herms?" she asked.  
  
"Ya?"  
  
"How come you have red and gold tie and scarf, and we don't? Ours are just plain black. Did the shop make a mistake?"  
  
"No, they change to your houses' colors after you get sorted." Hermione said patiently.  
  
"Oh! What are the colors?"  
  
"Ravenclaw is blue and black I think, Hufflepuff is yellow and black, and Slytherin is green and silver." She said uncertainly.  
  
"Ahh…" said Rebecca. "I like green and silver."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and walked out of the compartments after an arguing Billy and Joanne.  
  
Joanne looked around --after Billy was distracted by Rebecca—in hopes of spotting Draco again, but no such luck. She wasn't discouraged though, and thought, 'Ah, well maybe he's waiting for me to get off the train,' was her happy thought. And there he was. Eureka!  
  
Draco was waiting at the exit of the train and helped her off. She noticed two other boys in green and silver who were quite large. They stood on either side of Draco like bodyguards. Hermione looked back to see where Joanne had gone to, and glared darkly. Joanne glared back then grinned. Hermione stalked off.  
  
Draco introduced Joanne to his thugs, who surprisingly enough, had names. They were Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. They looked utterly shocked at being introduced to a girl, and to add insult to injury, at least for them, a muggle-born girl.  
  
They walked in silence for a few minutes, until Draco slipped his hand into Joanne's. She was glad it was so dark.  
  
They approached the lake, where Hagrid was calling for the first-years.  
  
"Well darling, this is where I leave you," said Draco pulling their hands apart. "To suffer that dreadful boat trip with that oaf Hagrid." There he shuddered. "I almost fell in myself. Cya later!" he said and walked off in the direction of where she supposed was the school.  
  
"UGH! I should have done something else, not just stand there!" Joanne gripped out loud. "Rebecca would have."  
  
"Well," said a little voice in her ear," No one can measure up to the great Rebecca! MUWAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
Joanne quickly turned around, and came face-to-face with—  
  
"Rebecca!" she yelled. "You scared me half to death!"  
  
"MUWAHAHAHAHA!" she cackled evilly again.  
  
Joanne rolled her eyes and headed to a boat, but Rebecca stopped her and dragged her to where Billy was. Joanne mentally sighed and wondered how long THIS boyfriend would last.  
  
The boat ride across the lake was amazing! One time, Joanne had leaned over the side of the boat too far and almost fell in. Luckily, Rebecca grabbed her by the hood of her cloak.  
  
"Better be more careful!" Rebecca said in an annoying singsong voice. "You wouldn't want to miss the start of term and your precious Drakie-Wakie by taking a chill in the lake, now would you," she finished innocently.  
  
In annoyed retaliation Joanne (being much stronger then Rebecca), pushed her out of the boat and into the lake. A piercing scream rented the silky night air. Luckily, Billy immediately reached over and pulled her out.  
  
"Are you alright? Should I get Hagrid? Are you cold?" Billy asked, fawning over her.  
  
'My god, he's suffocating me!' Rebecca thought. 'I don't know how much more of this I can take. It's nice that he cares about me but…GAWD!'  
  
She pushed him off her with a disgusted grunt, and sat up.  
  
"Geroff me!" He slid a few inches away from the wet girl.  
  
"More!" Joanne barked at Billy. Joanne glared at him. He cowered–like most others—under her gaze.  
  
Just this Rebecca broke this up by coughing up about a liter of water.  
  
"Sorry, Becca," Joanne said, coming almost close to apologetic.  
  
"To right you should be!" Rebecca sputtered.  
  
"Hehe," Billy giggled like a little girl. Joanne and Rebecca both turned as he offered up a measly portion of his cloak.  
  
"Uh…er…um… I'm *pause* ok. I guess," Rebecca said uncertainly. "Oh, look! We're here!" she said in an attempt to change the subject.  
  
Luckily, at that moment they entered the under ground…erm… entryway that J.K. Rowling insisted on being vague about, so I won't go into detail. They were hoarded up a flight of steps into an entry hall that looked as if you could fit the girls' whole apartment building in. Soon they were gestured into a really, really, really big hall-like thing where people sat looking at them. 


	9. The Sorting

Chapter 9  
  
  
  
  
  
The Sorting  
  
  
  
WARNING: In this chapter you will witness some amazing events like Rebecca  
  
actually going to sleep at a decent hour, Draco with a six pack, and Dumbledore as a hippie. You have been warned so don't try to make it like I tricked you into reading it against your own free will.  
  
  
  
  
  
A tiny little wizard they later would learn was Professor Flitwick, came up to the front carrying a stool an a hat that looked like a piece of cloth dipped in pond water and rolled around in sand. It smelled like it too.  
  
"I'm Prof. Flitwick," the tiny wizard squeaked. "Prof. McGonagal is busy dealing with a....er......other matter." Right then she ran into the hall.   
  
The first years happened to notice that she looked very disheveled, and was hastily shoving her hat over her tight gray bun.  She went up to the Head Table and whispered something in the ear of an old wizard.  And a very old wizard at that; he had loooooong hair, a crooked nose, and peculiar colored robes.  Rebecca also noted that he wore vintage half-moon glasses that just had to be from the 60s.  
  
"He musta been a hippie," she thought.  
  
"He musta been a hippie" Joanne voiced out loud.  
  
"Just what I was thinking," Rebecca murmured as they were shushed by a boy in back of them. "Oh go boil your head," Joanne muttered irritably.  
  
"Its almost time for the sorting," Ginny whispered, trembling all over.  Rebecca put a comforting arm around the red head. She was right, because just then Pr. McGonagal started calling out names.  
  
Colin Creevey was just made a Gryffindor, and Joanne tutted as he padded over there.  
  
"Fisher, William!" Pr. McGonagal called out.  
  
Rebecca started cheering wildly, much to Joanne's disgust.  Billy puffed out his chest, and walked up to the stool.  
  
A few moments later, the hat opened its mouth. Rebecca was standing on the very tips of her toes.  She was able to do this from vigorous hours slaving away doing ballet.  She and Billy Elliot had a lot in common and had been great friends as he had lived in their building not in a slum like in the movie.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yelled.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOO!" Rebecca screamed, bawling at the top of her lungs.  To stop her from screaming or not, Pr. McGonagal called her name.  
  
"Fornoff, Rebecca!" she called.  
  
"Good luck Becca," whispered Joanne.  Ginny gave her an encouraging smile.  A slightly paler Rebecca made her way to the stool and placed the hat on her head.  
  
"Hmm...not a bad mind, lots of courage, but your tricky ways, cunning ways, and determination to break the rules goes over all the others.  You would fare best in....SLYTHERIN!" the hat screamed.  
  
Ginny, Joanne, and the table on the far left burst into cheers.  All to soon it was Joanne's turn to be sorted.  
  
"Santana, Joanne!" Pr. McGonagal called out.  Joanne grimaced at this mispronunciation of her name, as she was in no way related to the singer and hated his music, and strutted forward.  
  
"Actually Professor, it's Santa Ana," she said in mock sweetness. Pr. McGonagal said nothing, so Joanne just put the grimy disgusting hat on her head, feeling that she would be in need of a shower the moment she got to her dorm.  
  
"Well, no question here, oh, and by the way, thanks for making my job just a bit easier, you're definitely 100% SLYTHERIN!" the hat called out for all to hear.  
  
Joanne took the hat off and smirked in a happy sorta way.  The green table was cheering her, as was Ginny.  
  
Ginny, with her two friends over at Slytherin, was hoping beyond hope now that she would end up there too.  
  
"Weasley, Virginia," McGonagal called out.  Ginny grimaced at her full name.  
  
"Another Weasley! Are there still more coming?" the hat asked curiously.  
  
"No," she thought, "And enough with the small talk and just sort me would ya?" she asked, irritated with the hat.  
  
"Excuuuuuuse me!" said the hat, taken aback (wow it rhymes!) " You may have a choice," it said cryptically.  
  
"And that would be..." said Ginny.  
  
"I was getting to that," it snapped. "you can be in either Gryffindor or Slytherin."  
  
She was so excited she could hardly contain it. "Slytherin!" her mind screamed.  
  
"Why Slytherin?" asked the hat, though it already knew the answer.  
  
"Just say it you bloody piece of haberdashery! They'll start to think I'm a squib!" she thought.  
  
Geeez! All right, SLYTHERIN!" it yelled.  
  
The hall went into silence. Only Joanne, Rebecca, and the headmaster were applauding. Whispers were floating around the tables.  
  
"A Weasley? In Slytherin?"  
  
"Poor Ginny, I'm sure she didn't ask for it."  
  
"Well maybe there is a chance one of them might come off decently." (That was from Snape.)  
  
Then Draco stood up and started clapping, joining Joanne and Rebecca.   
  
The rest of the table hastily followed suit. Then the rest of the hall. Ginny let a smile melt over her and went over to join her new house.  
  
  
  
LATER IN THE COMMON ROOM.......  
  
  
  
"So that's how I'm gonna get on the house Quidditch team," finished Draco proudly. He looked around and realized that all three girls had fallen asleep during his long and boring story.  
  
Joanne was leaning against his shoulder, looking very peaceful.  Rebecca was slumped on the couch (all those harsh looking things in the real book being purely for an evil effect), and Ginny looked dangerously close to falling out of her chair.  
  
He sighed, and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "How am I supposed to get them up all those stairs? Or should I wake them up......." he wondered.  
  
In the end he just carried them up, after realizing he sucked at levitating people.  He had tried it on Blaise Zabini first, and after dropping her (yes, it's a 'she' in our story!) twice decided to do it the hard way. (Proving that usually the traditional way is more effective.)  
  
Draco easily lifted Joanne (all those hours at the gym, which his father owned; A/N: o crud! now I'm making him overly like rob! I guess he has a six-pack then too!) and started carrying her up the stairs.  Her breath on his neck was comforting, yet eerie at the same time.  Her dark hair was hanging down, tickling his arms. (bet you didn't know Draco was ticklish didja?)  
  
Draco sighed.  
  
When he got to her room he stood over her bed, contemplating what to do next.  
  
Well, Draco Malfoy cannot stay sweet and happy for long. He dropped her face-up on the bed.  
  
Joanne woke with an oof! and rubbed her elbow from where it knocked against the bedside table.  
  
"Have a nice nap?" Draco asked, grinning.  
  
"Oh sod off," she muttered after seeing who it was.  
  
"That's not very nice!" he said in mock sadness.  
  
"Weasley and Fornoff are still asleep downstairs," he said.  
  
"Oh , so I'm just the lucky one, then, being thrown on the bed, huh?" she asked frowning.  
  
"No, just the first." he ducked a pillow aimed for his head.  He retaliated by hitting her in the face with another.  
  
20 MINUTES LATER....  
  
"Hmmm...," said Draco, surveying the room, which was now covered in feathers and pieces of what used to be pillows, but could now qualify for being pieces of......something, like alligator shredded sheets, or school food(normal real life school), or stuff my dog would like, and here we go again in to another run-on sentence.  
  
Joanne was panting slightly.  Draco flopped on the bed she was sitting on, making her shoot into the air. She yelped, then fell on top of him, thanks to a little thing called gravity. He sat her back down on her arse next to him.  She turned toward him, looking at him with honey-hazel eyes.  He leaned closer to her, without realizing what he was doing.  Her eyes seemed to hypnotize him, boring into his icy gray ones.  He happened to notice she still had her innocence, through her eyes.  He realized she had never really known pain, hadn't seen anyone suffer before her, begging for mercy right before they fell to the ground; eyes open in shock and fear.  He wanted her to keep that innocence and warmth as long as she could.  
  
Draco pulled away.  
  
"Draco, what're you--" she started, holding up her hand.  
  
"Just going to get some water," he said nodding to the basin in the corner.  
  
"Oh," she said, clearly disappointed.  
  
A few minutes after Draco and Joanne were watered, they their way back downstairs. They were, of course, ready to wake up Ginny and Rebecca if time called for it.  
  
It didn't.  
  
Ginny and Rebecca were already up and about, and Ginny was teaching Rebecca how to play exploding snap.  
  
"Hey Gin, hey Becca," said Joanne, sinking into a green chair by the fire.  
  
"Where have you two--ooooh!" said Rebecca, spotting their red faces and mistook it for something else. (It was really form running around upstairs, trying to pelt each other with pillows.)  
  
"Have a good snog session?" asked Rebecca, now grinning widely.  
  
Joanne smacked Rebecca upside the head, while Ginny and Draco laughed their heads off.  
  
"C'mon you guys-" said Draco, who was then interrupted by Becca.  
  
"Guys? Where?"  
  
*Ahem* "As I was saying," he began again, shooting Becca a glare, "Let's go to sleep. It's already 10:38," he said, and yawned.  
  
"I don't need sleep," said Rebecca absently.  
  
"Huh" asked Ginny, a puzzled expression clouding her face.  
  
"She never sleeps," explained Joanne, "it's weird. She usually goes to sleep around 1 or 2[a.m.] and wakes up at like 5:30. I swear she's a vampire or something!" Joanne threw up her hands. (Which, if you've ever read Interview With The Vampire is totally not true because they really stay out till almost sunrise.)  
  
Draco and Ginny looked at each other.  
  
"Well, go to sleep anyway," Draco said, smirking.  
  
Rebecca sighed and obediently followed him up the stairs. 


End file.
